There are currently a number of different types of audio and/or video conferencing or collaboration endpoints (collectively “collaboration endpoints”) available from a number of different vendors. These collaboration endpoints may comprise, for example, video endpoints, immersive endpoints, etc., and typically include an integrated microphone system. The integrated microphone system is used to receive/capture sound signals (audio) from within a sound environment (e.g., meeting room). The received sound signals may be further processed at the collaboration endpoint or another device.